A Pokémon Ranger report Meeting Uxie
by Metal-Harpey
Summary: One day, Tyra pays a visit to a strange mountain with her partner. Afterwards they end up outside. Tyra is confused. Why does she remember, though her parner not? OneShot.


A Pokémon Ranger story, OneShot.  
Meeting up with Uxie.

I don't own Pokémon in any way, only Tyra.  
Enjoy. R&R.

* * *

"Beep, beep beep! … Beep, beep beep!"

…

Tyra grabs her Pokétch as she hears the sound of an incoming message. She pushes the blue button and sees an urgent text. It's written by Spencer, the Ranger leader of Ringtown… Tyra looks at Button, her Skitty and nods. Together they make way back to Ringtown. Marc, the bartender makes her stop: "Hey, Tyra… Where are you going? You're not done patrolling already, are you?" Tyra makes it quick: "Sorry, emergency!" Marc lets her pass and goes back into the bar. Tyra runs past the houses in Ringtown. She needs to get back to the base as quickly as possible! People look confused as they see the pokémon Ranger running by.

The two big doors of the base open without a sound. "Here I am, Spencer! What's the emergency?" Spencer has a big concern on his face: "It seems someone is after our town treasure, Uxie!" Tyra gasps: "WHAT?! But who? Who would want to disturb him?" Spencer shakes his head: "That doesn't matter, I want you to go to Uxie and protect him while we're away." As he sees the confusion on Tyras face, he goes on: "Me and Donny go to the old base of team Rocket. We're going to investigate whether or not team Rocket is behind this… If not…" He abruptly stops. Tyra looks at him with fear in her eyes. "What Spencer? What?" Spencer looks right into her deep blue eyes and says: "Then we'll be dealing with a whole new danger here…" Tyra nods and looks concerned. Spencer goes on: "I know… I'll let Diana go with you, she's upstairs."

Tyra nods and runs to the elevator. As its doors make a shrieking sound, Tyra steps inside. It doesn't take long to get her to the second floor. As the doors open she sees Diana petting her Eevee. She looks up as she sees Tyra running towards her. "Diana! We need to go to Uxie! NOW!!" Diana doesn't ask any questions, Tyras face says enough. Without hesitation they both run to the elevator and let themselves lift down. As the doors open, Tyra sees Spencer has already left with Donny. Diana runs outside, Tyra follows. Diana gasps for breath, then says: "Where's Uxie located?" Tyra points at the mountain wich stands at the other side of the town. Diana sighs and starts running towards it. So does Tyra.

As Marc tries to ask something once more, Tyra waves him off. No time to lose now. They leave Marc behind them with a confused face. After running through Ringtown, they finally reach the path wich leads to the mountain. Diana gets tired even looking at the stairs in the mountain. She sighs and breaths deeply. Her long blonde hair is all messed up because of the running. Lucky for Tyra, she only has short brown hair, so that won't mess up. Diana starts putting her hair decently and then follows Tyra, who has already started climbing the mountain. "Hey, wait up!" Diana shouts. Her Eevee, Brownie helps her getting up. As Diana climbs up, she sees Tyra capturing a pokémon with her stylus.

"They always come in handy when encountering some bad guys!" Tyra giggles as she sees Diana's confused face. Diana nods and goes to search some pokémon herself. As pokémon Rangers, they're allowed to use the pokémon in their natural habitat. Though they're not allowed to keep them. For pokémon are supposed to run free in the wild. After a while, Tyra got herself a raichu, zubat, nuzleaf and poliwhirl. Diana only managed to capture a combusken and a taillow. Tyra nods at Diana, who knows exactly what she means. It's a lets-go-nod. Together they run up the stairs, the pokémon follow. Finally they reach the summit. Diana enjoys the view, though Tyra is busy checking where an entrance is hidden. They need to go to Uxie, after all…

"Got it!" Tyra chirps when making Poliwhirl lifting a heavy rock. Underneath it, there's a stairs. Diana goes first, as Tyra follows. "Bye Poliwhirl, thank you for your help!" Tyra laughs. The Poliwhirl is glad he's free again and runs back to his pool. Diana walks down the stairs with caution. It looks really old. Tyra jumps down and lands on the stairs. The pokémon follow again. Button and Brownie walk together, side by side. It seems they're both scared. It's pitch black inside, so Diana makes Combusken light a fire. When there's light in the darkness, she spots a huge door with odd markings. As she touches it, she gasps: "This must be it, no?" She looks at Tyra. Tyra is the specialist when it comes to markings.

"Hmm… This looks familiar. WAIT! This is the language of the Unknown!" she smiles. She tears her backpack off of her back and starts searching for something. Diana touches the smooth lines and realizes there's a lot of dust around. "I don't think they got Uxie yet… Look at all the dust!" she sneers. Tyra doesn't pay attention to her Ranger partner. She pulls out a laptop and goes to sit on the floor. "Now, lets see what it says…" as she opens the laptop and pushes the power button. Her screen turns from black to all sorts of markings, and they're all Unknown. Button looks at it, curious as she is.

Tyra is clicking all over the laptop with the mouse. Button follows it carefully. She starts up a translation program. The webcam on her laptop turns to the wall, scanning it carefully. Translation is given: "Behind this door, Uxie rests in peace. It is known as 'the being of knowledge'. It can wipe out the memory of those who see its eyes. Its emergence gave humans the intelligence to improve their quality of life. His guardians are lined alphabetically." Tyra thinks out loud: "His guardians are lined alphabetically?" Diana, who is good at riddles immediately answers: "The Unknown are! They're lined alphabetically! So it's the Unknown guarding Uxie!"

Tyra nods: "Indeed, they are… Though how are we going to get this door open?" Diana doubts and looks around. Everywhere there are Unknown on the walls. She walks to the wall nearby and pushes the 'A' Unknown. Nothing happens, though it remains pushed. Tyra looks at the pushed 'A' and searches the 'B'. She pushes it and then they search the 'C'… etc. When they get to the 'Z', Tyra pushes it with caution. She pushes it gently. Then, all the pushed Unknown start to glow purple. The light flows to the door, filling up the text with a purple glow. The door starts shrieking, slowly opening to Tyra and Diana. Diana holds her breath as she walks to the door.

Inside there are crystals everywhere! She sees a few Unknown soaring through the room. Button and Brownie follow her, and so does Tyra. She still holds her laptop, though can't believe what she sees. The purple crystals look so beautiful! There's a beautiful purple glow coming from it as well. She pulls herself together as she hears her laptop beeping. "Empty battery?? How's that possible? I charged it all night! Must have something to do with this mountain… Or the Unknown… Or… Well, something!" Tyra puts her laptop back into her backpack and puts it back onto her back. She sees Button ready to touch one of the crystals. Tyra runs to Button and picks her up. "Don't, sweetie! We don't know much about this place…"

Diana walks on and spots a circle in the middle of the room. The Unknown soar in the room, just above her head. She sees the crystals lined up perfectly… Symmetrically… Diana thinks out loud: "Why is there a circle here? And… Where's Uxie?" It seems that name had triggered it… Something… A huge crystal ball slowly flows down from the ceiling… It seems it almost came right trough the ceiling! The ball stops just 10 cm above ground. The big ball is even bigger than Diana, Tyra spots.

"Diana, whatever you do… Don't touch it!" But its too late… Diana touches it, she can't resist the luring glow. That beautiful purple glow…Diana puts her hand onto the surface of the ball. It starts to glow brightly. The bright purple light blinds them all. As Tyra covers her eyes with her arm, she sees Diana disappear… The room gets filled with the light.

…

The next thing Tyra knows is she wakes up outside, in front of the mountain. She gets up immediately, looking for Diana, Button and Brownie. Luckily, she doesn't have to search far. Button and Brownie are right next to her, Diana only 2 metres away… Tyra runs at Diana and shakes her. "Diana! You alright? Diana?" Button gets up, and helps Brownie getting up. Tyra pulls Diana up, when she regains consciousness. Diana rubs her head: "What happened? Why are we here? What are we doing at Uxie's mountain?" Tyra is confused: "Wait… You don't remember? We were inside, Diana! You touched the ball!" Diana rubs her head and then looks at Tyra. "What is it with you? I've never even been in there! Now… Lets go to Spencer… Maybe he can find out what's with you…"

Tyra looks offended: "To Spencer? There's nothing wrong with me Diana! You don't remember!" Diana gets up, ignorantly, and walks up the stairs. "Well… What's up there then? And why are we here in the first place?" Button and Brownie also look confused, not seeming to remember anything… Tyra doesn't get it. _"What the hell happened in there?"_ she thinks, _"And why am I the only one who seems to remember it all?" _She shakes her head. Spencer knows about this! After all, he assigned her on this mission! "Diana, I think Spencer can explain… Or well… At least he can tell you we got a mission for entering that mountain!" Diana ignores Tyra and walks in the direction of the Ranger base. Tyra sadly follows. She really hopes Spencer remembers…

After a while, they reach the Ranger base. As always all Rangers great each other when entering. Diana punches Donny, he punches her back. Tyra is confused. Donny was out with Spencer… Right? She walks to Spencer right away, when she spots him. "Spencer… Something really weird happened… Diana doesn't remember anything about the mission and…" Spencer interrupts: "Tyra, hold on. What mission are you talking about?" Tyras eyes get filled with tears. Even Spencer forgot? "Spencer! You sent me and Diana to the mountain at the edge of Ringtown to check up on Uxie!!" It seems Spencer isn't even listening anymore.

Tyra feels lost. As the other Rangers make their way to get some coffee, Tyra walks outside. She walks calmly through the forest, around Ringtown, to the mountain. _"Why doesn't Spencer remember? Did I dream it all? No I couldn't have! How else could you explain I woke up right in front of the mountain? There must've been a reason why I was there… Even IF I dreamt it…" _She shakes her head. Why is it all so confusing? Button looks confused at Tyra. She has no clue whatsoever what Tyra is talking about. When Tyra reaches the stairs of the mountain, she puts on a hold and looks up. There was a big rock wich hid stairs…

"Let's go look for that rock!" Tyra says to Button. Button doesn't get it, though follows anyway. As Tyra runs up the stairs, she remembers she used a Poliwhirl. Hmm… There she spots the Poliwhirl from before… "Poliwhirl… Could you help me one more time please?" she asks him. Poliwhirl nods. Tyra pulls out her stylus and starts capturing it. When she has it, it follows her up to the mountain summit. Tyra nods as Poliwhirl pushes away the big rock. "Bye Poliwhirl, thank you for helping me!" Tyra says. She walks down the stairs, like before. Button follows her, also like before. Even though they walked here before, it seems Button doesn't recognize it. She's scared.

When Tyra reaches the door, she knows exactly what to do. Pushing the Unknown pictures, lined alphabetically! Button looks confused. Just how could her trainer know how to open that door? They've never been here before… Right? Tyra smiles when the purple light appears and flows to the door. Just like before! She walks in when the doors open wide. Button follows slowly. As Tyra walks in, she spots the purple crystals. And the Unknown circling in the room, all just like before! Tyra puts on a hold when she spots the circle in the middle of the room. _"This is where that huge ball came…" _she thinks. She decides to do it differently this time. She walks into the middle of the circle and shouts: "UXIE!! Where are you!?"

Again, the ball starts flowing down… Right through the ceiling. Unlike before, the ball now stops in the middle of the room. Tyra can stand right up underneath it. Somehow, the ball seems to realize someone… Or something is beneath it… Even though it is in the middle of the ground and ceiling, now it also starts to glow. The bright purple light fills the room. Wisely, Tyra closes her eyes. Button clamps herself tightly to one of Tyras legs. She keeps her eyes tight as well. Tyra relaxes completely, feeling an urge to touch the ball. She knows she mustn't touch it, so she remains in the same position. Then she hears a soft chirp. And another. She feels something flowing by.

Her instinct tells her to open her eyes. When she opens her eyes, she sees a small creature flowing in front of her, with its eyes closed. She no longer feels Button. She turns around. The creature follows her and is once again right in front of her. Tyra tries shaking it of, by turning and walking several ways. Whatever she does, the creature follows her. Then she stops. _"Could this be Uxie?"_ she thinks. She sees Button fleeing, through the doors, over the stairs, outside. The Unknown seem to remain calm, even though there's a creature instead of a ball now. It doesn't seem to bother them. And with Tyra knowing so much about the Unknown, it kind of comforts her.

The behaviour of the Unknown tell her not to be afraid of this little creature. "Hmm, hello little one. Who are you?" she asks, not knowing what to do. The Unknown buzz softly and the creature chirps comforting. "Are you… Are you… Uxie?" Tyra asks it. The creature makes a summersault into the air and chirps happily. "Hmm… I guess you are then?" she laughs as the little creature goes to sit on her head. Tyra grabs it and pulls it off of her head. She takes a good look. The little creature is like… Flying or something, but without wings… Also, it has something like a helmet or so… A yellow one, to protect its head. Tyra touches it everywhere. It seems that little helmet is part of its body.

Tyra giggles when Uxie tickles her. She tries to catch it when it flies away. The Unknown buzz comforting. It makes Tyra feel at home. Since she doesn't exactly have a home… This could easily be it. After playing with Uxie a while, she looks at her Pokétch. "O dear! Time to go back to base! I'm sorry Uxie… I'll come back tomorrow!! I promise!!" Tyra shouts as she runs out the room. She closes it while giving Uxie one last smile. The Unknown pieces she pushed before pop back so they seem one with the rest of the wall. Then she makes way to get back to the base.

When entering the base, Diana comes rushing towards her. "Where HAVE you been?" she shouts. When she sees Tyras confused face, she goes on: "You rushing off like that! Thanks to you I had to clear a mission on my own!" Tyra doesn't get it: "Is it that bad then? Can't you do anything without me?" Diana gets angered even more: "Can't you guess what KIND of mission it was? Smell! And take a guess!" She was right. It sure was a foul smelling mission... "I had to clear the sewers, there were Grimer inside! And even worse... MUK!!" Tyra grabs her nose. God, what a stink!

Spencer sees Diana get even more angry, so he says: "Diana, you know what? Go take a hot long bath, and then Tyra will make us supper okay!?" Diana goes to the elevator, mumbling words not hear able for Spencer and Tyra. Tyra sighs: "I'm sorry Spencer, I just had to get out for a while..." Spencer nods: "I understand... As rangers we all need a break every now and then. Of course I totally understand... You have the trickiest partner after all." He giggles, and so does Tyra. "Time to make supper though... You up for that?" Tyra nods. Spencer guides her to the kitchen and helps her around. Macaroni with cheese! Delicious!

With a smile on her face, Tyra started making the food. From now on, she would pay a visit to Uxie every day!


End file.
